A Day in The Zoo
by peblish
Summary: Seharian di kebun binatang dengan Kris? Hmmm, hal itu tidak pernah terbersit di benak Suho. Bagaimana jadinya, ya? / EXO. KRISHO!chibi version. Sequel from Empty Seat!


peblish

presents

a krisho fanfict

.

_A Day in The Zoo_

.

sequel from_ Empty Seat _

.

cast :

- suho

- kris

.

.

.

.

wuah~ actually aku gak nyangka ternyata ff absurdku banyak yang pingin di-sequel-in ._. padahal cuma iseng22 aja sih bikin itu ff, eh pas kalian pada minta sequel, tiba-tiba langsung kebayang plot cerita buat sequel nya XD

.

okay~ enjoy, happy reading, and dont forget to leave review! ^^

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Ukkkh."

Turun dari bus, keadaan Suho benar-benar kacau. Daripada disebut sebagai anak kelas 4 SD yang sedang study tour ke kebun binatang, Suho lebih mirip seperti ibu-ibu yang baru saja melahirkan. Lihat saja rupanya. Wajah pucat-pasi, tatapan mata kosong, mulut sedikit menganga dan rambut acak-acakan. Belum cukup tersedak wafer cokelat, bencana ternyata kembali menimpanya. Ya, ya benar. Mabuk darat dan muntah-muntah tepat sebelum bus berhenti di pelataran parkir kebun binatang.

Untung ada Kris yang sigap menyediakan kantung muntahnya untuk Suho.

Suho berjalan gontai seraya menyeret ransel 'beruang madu'-nya menuju ke pintu masuk kebun binatang. Jauh di depannya ia tak sengaja menangkap adegan mesra Baekhyun dengan Chanyeol yang sedang berfoto bersama di depan pintu masuk. _Huh. Norak! Kayak nggak pernah ke kebun binatang aja_, batin Suho dendam dalam hati. Ya, ya benar. Dia masih sakit hati karena insiden tempat duduk di bus tadi. Bahkan dalam hati ia diam-diam berdoa agar Baekhyun dicakar gorilla saat masuk ke kebun binatang nanti. Huh. Huh. Huh.

Sementara itu, beberapa meter di sampingnya, Suho melirik sinis ke arah Kyungsoo dan Jongin yang sedang nongkrong di depan tukang es krim. Ya, ya benar. Tukang es krim. Keduanya tengah makan es krim bersama-sama seraya melirik-lirik genit satu sama lain lengkap sambil tersipu-sipu malu. Apa maksudnya coba? Menggelikan, batin Suho. Lagian apa enaknya pacaran sambil diliatin tukang es krim? Huh. Huh. Huh.

Suho melengos, kemudian tanpa basa-basi lagi ia segera menyeret ranselnya dengan kekuatan ekstra lalu terbirit-birit masuk ke dalam kebun binatang.

.

.

.

"Eng..." Kris menoleh kesana-kemari. _Nah, lho, mana anak ajaib itu?_ Batin Kris. Tadi ia memang turun dari bus duluan, sih, jadinya tidak sempat bertemu lagi dengan Suho. Yah, meskipun ia masih bisa bertemu dengan Suho di bus saat perjalanan pulang nanti, tetap saja Kris mengkhawatirkan keadaan namja mungil itu. Mabuk daratnya tadi benar-benar mengerikan sampai-sampai seusai muntah Suho terkulai lemas di tempat duduknya, seakan-akan raganya ikut menghilang dengan hasil metabolisme yang ia muntahkan itu.

"Aish... Gila. Study tour macam apa, nih? Masa anak kelas 6 juga harus ikut study tour ke kebun binatang? Heh? Kris? Kamu ngapain, sih? Ayo cepetan jalan!" Luhan, salah satu teman sekelas Kris, menoleh sambil mengajak Kris yang masih diam sambil celingukan di tempatnya itu.

"Ah... Kalian duluan aja, deh, _guys_." Kris tersenyum tipis sambil melambaikan tangannya. "Eng... Aku... Kayaknya ada yang ketinggalan di bus. Aku balik dulu, ya? Hehehe. _Bye_." Kemudian Kris segera berbalik dan berlalu begitu saja.

"Kenapa tuh anak?" Tanya Minseok bingung sambil meneguk _soft-drink_-nya.

Luhan mengangkat bahunya bingung. "Nggak tau."

"Nah... Itu dia." Kris tersenyum puas begitu menemukan sosok mungil Suho di antara murid-murid sekolahnya yang sedang memandangi kumpulan simpanse yang sedang tidur siang di kandangnya. Diam-diam Kris sedikit tersenyum jahil. Ia berjalan mengendap-ngendap ke belakang Suho, kemudianㅡ

"DORRR!"

ㅡsengaja mengagetkan Suho.

"AAAAHH!" Jerit Suho refleks saking kagetnya.

"KIIIKK! KIIIKKKK! KIIIIKKK!" Tiba-tiba kumpulan simpanse yang tadinya tidur dengan pulas dan tenang itu refleks memekik-mekik heboh. Terbangun karena jeritan kencang Suho barusan. "Huwwaaa... Simpansenya banguuuunnnn... Huwwaaaaa..." Beberapa anak kelas 1 dan 2 yang ada di antara Kris dan Suho menangis-nangis ketakutan karena simpanse itu memekik-mekik heboh sekaligus menakutkan. Jelas saja. Memekiknya sambil melotot-melotot garang begitu, bagaimana tidak menakutkan?

"Kamu!" Desis Suho kesal. "Iiiiiiih! Gara-gara kamu simpansenya jadi banguuuunnn!"

"Ups. _Sorry_." Kris menutup mulutnya seraya tertawa geli. "Udah, kabur aja sebelum penjaga simpansenya datang! Hahahaha!" Kris segera menarik tangan Suho dan membawanya kabur dari sana.

"Ya, YA! A-aku masih mau lihat simpanseeeee!"

.

.

.

"Mau es krim?" Kris menyodorkan se- cone es krim di tangan kanannya pada Suho sementara di tangan kirinya juga sudah ada es krim yang sama.

"Nggak." Jawab Suho cepat sambil memalingkan wajahnya. Jual mahal. Meskipun ia tidak tahu sendiri, kenapa ia jual mahal pada Kris. Mungkin masih sebal gara-gara simpanse yang tadi.

Kris berdecih. "Ya udah. Dua-duanya buatku. Hm..." Kris menjilat es krimnya dengan ekspresi hiperbola seraya mengerjapkan kedua matanya dengan genit.

Glek. Tanpa sadar Suho menelan ludahnya sendiri.

"Sini. Buatku." Tanpa mementingkan gengsi atau apapun lagi Suho menyambar es krim (yang tadinya merupakan) jatahnya itu. Kemudian tanpa memedulikan Kris lagi ia segera menjilat es krimnya. Memberikan tanda bahwa es krim itu sudah sepenuhnya miliknya.

Kris tertawa ngakak.

"Kamu beneran nggak punya temen, yah?" Gumam Kris lagi di sela-sela acara makan es krim mereka.

Suho mendelik sebal dengan mulut belepotan es krim. "Apa, sih?"

"Yah... Itu tadi buktinya, kamu malah kumpul sama anak-anak kelas 1 dan 2 nontonin kandang simpanse. Yah, biarpun badanmu mirip kayak anak kelas 1 dan 2, nggak bakal ketauan sih kalau ternyata kamu sudah kelas 4, hihihi..."

"Ish." Suho mendengus.

.

.

"**_Nggak tau, ah. Aku lagi sebel sama temen-temenku._** "

.

.

"Sebel kenapa?" Tanya Kris. Kali ini ia benar-benar penasaran. Bukan karena ingin menggoda Suho lagi. "Aku liatin dari tadi kamu bete terus. Gara-gara temen-temenmu juga?"

.

Suho diam. Masih sibuk menikmati es krimnya.

"Ah, nggak tau, aaahhh." Ucapnya akhirnya. Ia semakin brutal menjilati es krimnya. "Mikirin mereka lagi jadi bikin makin bete, tau, nggak."

Kris tertawa geli.

.

.

**_"Ya udah, kalau gitu, kita seneng-seneng aja, yuk. Biar kamu nggak bete lagi."_**

.

.

"Heh? Seneng-seneng gimana maksudmu..?" Tanya Suho tak mengerti.

Kris tersenyum penuh arti, kemudian ia segera bangkit dari duduknya lalu menarik tangan Suho ikut beranjak dari kursi taman yang mereka duduki itu.

.

.

.

"HAH?!" Kedua mata Suho seakan hendak meloncat keluar dari kelopak matanya saat ia mengetahui kemana Kris membawanya. "Kandang jaguar?! Kamu gila, apa, ngajak aku seneng-seneng di kandang jaguar?! Huwweee... Nggak, NGGAK! Nggak mauuuu..." Raung Suho heboh. Jaguar kan mengerikan! Suho suka spesies hewan yang bentuknya seperti kucing, sih, tapi nggak jaguar juga, kali! Sekalian aja lemparin Suho ke kandang harimau biar makin greget.

"Ya ampun, kita kan belum masuk! Masih di sini juga... Udahlah, ayo, ikut aku." Kris masih pantang mundur untuk mengajak Suho masuk ke dalam area kandang jaguar. "Lagian kita mau lihat baby jaguar-nya, bukan lihat jaguar dewasanya."

"Aaahhh... Nggak, nggaaaakkk... Aku takuuutt..." Suho masih mencoba jurus berdiri tegak lurus di tempatnya sehingga usaha Kris yang sejak tadi menarik-narik tangannya masuk ke dalam itu gagal.

"Ya ampun, Ho, beneran deh, baby jaguar-nya lucu, tahu! Nggak nyeremin! Jinak, gitu." Kris masih semangat membujuk-bujuk Suho agar Suho mau masuk ke dalam bersamanya. "Gini aja deh, kalau misalnya kamu takut, pegangan sama aku aja. Pegangan ke jaketku, kek, cakar bahuku, kek, bebas, deh. Yang penting kita masuk dulu ke dalem, ya?"

"Uuuuhhh..." Keyakinan Suho masuk ke dalam masih sekitar 0,000001% ternyata. Ia diam menatap Kris yang bahkan menyodorkan jari kelingkignya seakan mencoba menjanjikan bahwa di dalam tidak semenakutkan yang dibayangkan Suho.

"Isssshhh. Ya udah, deh. Tapi janji, ya, kalau aku nanti aku luka parah diterkam jaguar, kamu janji harus bantuin ibuku bayar biaya pengobatanku." Ucap Suho menyetujui ajakan Kris walaupun dengan kompensasi yang aneh.

Kris tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Ya ampun, nggak sampe segitunya, kali! Ya udah, ayo masuk ke dalem." Grep! Kris meraih tangan Suho, menggandengnya erat kemudian mereka segera memasukki area kandang jaguar itu.

Baru saja beberapa meter berjalan di pintu masuk area kandang jaguar yang dibentuk menyerupai gua yang minim pencahayaan, Kris sudah dapat merasakan Suho semakin erat menggenggam tangannya yang menggandeng Suho.

Seusai menyusuri lorong pintu masuk, akhirnya Kris dan Suho pun sampai juga di arena utama kandang jaguar. Ternyata arena utamanya tidak sesuram lorong pintu masuknya. Paduan kandang-kandang jaguarnya berupa hutan yang begitu teduh. Persis seperti hutan belantara yang dihuni jaguar-jaguar sungguhan. Bagian atasnya sengaja berlubang agar para jaguar itu bisa mendapatkan sinar matahari yang cukup pula. Di dalam sudah ada beberapa pengunjung lokal dan juga sejumlah murid dari sekolah mereka yang juga mau melihat-lihat jaguar.

"Nah, tuh, baby jaguar-nya. Kita ke sana, yuk." Kris menunjuk ke sebuah kandang yang cukup besar dan lebih banyak dikerumuni oleh para pengunjung daripada kandang-kandang lainnya.

"Wuah... Lucunya." Gumam Kris kagum saat melihat seekor baby jaguar yang begitu mungil dan menggemaskan di gendongan seorang penjaga kebun binatang yang ditugaskan merawat para jaguar. "Ho? Ngapain kamu nutup mata gitu?" Kris nyengir garing saat melihat Suho yang malah sibuk merem-merem sendiri sementara tangannya masih kuat menggenggam tangan Kris, ditambah tangannya yang lain mencengkram ujung jaket Kris dengan tak kalah kuat.

"Udah belom, liat-liatnya? Ayo cepetan keluaaaar..." Rengek Suho yang masih betah memejamkan kedua matanya rapat-rapat itu.

Kris cekikikan. "Belom, lah. Aku masih mau coba pegang baby jaguar-nya. Jangan merem-merem gitu, ah. Rugi, loh, masuk ke sini tapi malah nggak lihat apa-apa. Kamu mau ikut pegang baby jaguarnya, nggak? Nanti kamu bisa ikut pamer, loh, sama temen-temen kamu kalo kamu foto sama baby jaguar..."

Takut-takut Suho mulai membuka kedua matanya.

"Mau coba gendong?" Penjaga jaguar itu tersenyum ramah kepada Kris dan Suho. "Ini jinak, kok. Malahan yang paling jinak dari semua jaguar yang ada di sini. Nggak pernah rewel kalau diberi makan atau dimandikan. Usianya juga masih sekitar 4 bulanan."

"Boleh." Kris menyanggupi kemudian dengan hati-hati ia mulai mengelus badan baby jaguar itu sejenak sebelum menggendongnya. Baby jaguar itu terlihat senang saat Kris mengelus-elusnya. Matanya terpejam dan ia sedikit menggeram kecil. Lucuuuu sekali!

"Wah, dia suka merem-merem... Kayak kamu." Kris cekikikan sambil melirik jahil pada Suho.

Suho melotot tidak terima dimirip-miripkan dengan baby jaguar oleh Kris.

"Aduuhh... Lucunya." Ucap Kris gemas saat baby jaguar itu sudah ada di gendongannya. Rasanya seperti sedang menggendong seekor kucing.

"Mungkin adikmu juga mau coba gendong?" Tawar penjaga jaguar itu sambil melirik Suho yang masih betah bersembunyi di balik tubuh Kris.

"Heh? Adik?" Kris tertawa kemudian ia cengar-cengir menatap Suho di belakangnya itu. "Kamu mau coba pegang, nggak?"

Suho menggeleng cepat-cepat. "AH! Nggak!"

Penjaga jaguar itu tersenyum geli melihat Suho. "Takut, ya? Nggak papa, baby jaguarnya jinak, kok. Nih, kakakmu saja berani menggendongnya. Masa kamu nggak berani?" Ucap penjaga jaguar itu dengan nada seperti berbicara pada anak kecil. Uh, apa dia berpikir bahwa Suho adalah anak kecil berumur 6 tahun, ya?

Wajah Suho merah padam. "Di-dia bukan kakakku..." Dumelnya pelan.

"Nih. Coba, deh, kamu elus dulu aja." Dengan hati-hati Kris mendekatkan baby jaguar itu ke arah Suho.

"Ah... Nanti kalo dia tiba-tiba gigit tanganku gimana? Kalau aku rabies gimana? Kalau tiba-tiba gigitannya beracun gimana? Jangan-jangan kalo digigit aku bakal menjelma jadi siluman jaguar tiap tengah malemㅡ"

"Ya ampun! Nggak bakalan, lah." Sela Kris antara menahan tawa dan menahan sebalnya karena perkiraan Suho yang terlalu dramatis ini. Mana mungkin gigitan hewan bisa membuat manusia jadi siluman? Yah, beda lagi, sih, kalau ceritanya Spiderman...

"Aaahh... Tapi dia kayak nggak suka aku gitu..." Suho masih ngotot setengah mati tidak mau menyentuh baby jaguar itu dengan alasan-alasan tidak logisnya.

Kris menghela nafas. Kemudian ia mencontohkan pada Suho, mengelus-elus baby jaguar itu. "Nih... Lihat, nggak papa, kan? Sekarang coba, deh, kamu elus sendiri."

Suho diam memandang Kris yang asyik mengelus-elus baby jaguar itu. Sebetulnya baby jaguar itu terlihat begitu menggemaskan, sih. Bulunya juga terlihat lembut dan halus. Tubuhnya yang mungil juga tidak menyiratkan kegarangan seekor jaguar. Kalau saja Suho tidak tahu hewan itu adalah baby jaguar, mungkin Suho sudah membawanya pulang ke rumah dan memelihara serta menganggapnya sebagai seekor kucing.

Pelan-pelan (dan takut-takut) Suho mengarahkan tangannya mengelus baby jaguar itu.

Baby jaguar itu menggeram kecil dan memejamkan matanya saat Suho mengelus tubuhnya. Persis seperti saat Kris yang melakukannya.

"Nah, kalau dia bertingkah seperti itu, itu bisa jadi artinya dia senang dielus olehmu." Jelas penjaga jaguar itu.

"Eh? Benarkah?" Tanya Suho polos dengan kedua mata berbinar sementara tangannya masih betah mengelus-elus sang baby jaguar. Wuah... Baby jaguar itu ternyata menyukai Suho! Senangnyaaa... ^^

"Nih, mau coba gendong?" Kris tersenyum geli kemudian ia mendekatkan baby jaguar itu pada Suho.

Masih dengan pelan-pelan dan takut-takut Suho mencoba menempatkan baby jaguar itu di gendongannya.

"Ah..." Suho tertawa kecil saat baby jaguar itu sudah nyaman di gendongannya. "Iiihhh... Lucu banget, ya!" Serunya heboh sambil tak henti-hentinya tersenyum.

Kris nyengir. _Tadi aja jerat-jerit nggak mau megangnya kayak orang mau disuntik di pantat, lah sekarang dia malah keasyikan_, batin Kris sambil menahan tawanya.

"Kalau kalian berani, bisa juga coba mampir ke kandang jaguar dewasa, coba mandiin mereka gitu. Mau ke sana?"

"HEH?" Kris dan Suho refleks bengong kemudian mereka menjerit kompak: "Nggak, NGGAK! MAKASIH!"

.

.

.

"Baby jaguarnya lucu banget, ya!" Entah ini sudah yang keberapa kali Suho berseru heboh seperti itu. "Jadi pengen bawa pulang satuuu... Aja. Hihihi."

Kris nyengir kuda sebelum melanjutkan menjilat es krimnya. Setelah melihat-lihat jaguar, mereka memutuskan untuk mampir lagi ke salah satu kedai es krim di dalam kebun binatang itu untuk menikmati es krim lagi. "Emangnya nggak takut digigit terus jadi siluman jaguar tengah malem?" Ledek Kris mengulangi perumpamaan konyol Suho beberapa saat yang lalu.

Suho merengut. Plagiat. Itu kan kata-katanya yang tadi. "Iiihhh. Nggak!"

"Hahahaha."

Setelah itu mereka pun memutuskan untuk menonton dan melihat-lihat arena binatang lainnya. Kandang gajah, museum burung, pameran spesies kupu-kupu, juga arena sirkus binatang laut. Di antara semuanya, Suho paling suka... Sirkus binatang laut! Suho juga paling suka dengan atraksi sepasang lumba-lumba yang melewati berbagai rintangan. Kedengarannya memang sederhana, tapi atraksi sirkus yang baru saja ditontonnya itu memang keren sekali!

"Sekarang udah nggak bete, lagi, kan?" Goda Kris saat mereka berdua berjalan keluar dari dalam arena sirkus binatang laut.

Suho tersipu. "Hehehe. Betenya udah ilang dikiiiiiiiit." Ucapnya lucu sambil membuat sebuah batas yang sedikit kecil antara jari telunjuk dan ibu jarinya.

"Kok cuma dikit?" Goda Kris lagi. "Terus, bete yang banyaknya, gimana?"

"Hmm... Nggak tau, deh. Paling juga betenya bakalan ilang kalau besok udah masuk sekolah lagi, terus Baekkie sama Kyungsoo minta maaf, deh, sama aku. Nah, kalau udah gitu, beteku pasti langsung ilang."

Kris tersenyum geli. "Bagus, deehh..."

"Oh iya, makasih, ya, Kris." Suho tersenyum senang sambil menepuk-nepuk lengan Kris. "Gara-gara kamu, beteku ilang, deh. Teruuuss... Hari ini juga seruuu banget jalan-jalan di sini sama kamu." Lanjut Suho sambil memamerian eye-smile-nya yang menggemaskan.

Kris tersenyum kecil. "Sama-samaaaa..." Sreett... Kemudian Kris menarik tubuh Suho mendekat padanya, merangkul pundaknya lalu membawa Suho berjalan bersamanya.

"Ya, YAAA! Jangan seret aku kayak giniiiii!"

"Hahahahahaha."

.

.

.

_Sementara itu, beberapa meter di belakang Kris dan Suho..._

_._

"Baekkie! Lihat! Itu Suho, kan..?" Desis Kyungsoo panik sambil menunjuk-nunjuk sosok seorang namja mungil yang sedang berangkulan _mesra_ dengan seorang namja bertubuh tinggi.

"I-itu kan Kris sunbaenim..?" Gumam Baekhyun tidak percaya. "Ja-jadi... Sekarang Suho pacaran sama Kris sunbaenim..?"

"Hah? Mereka pacaran?!" Kyungsoo juga terlihat begitu panik dan tidak percaya. "Huhuhuu... Gara-gara kita, sih... Pasti Suho ngambek gara-gara tadi dia duduk sendirian di bus... Terus sekarang... Dia bales dendam langsung pacaran sama Kris sunbaenim..."

"Huhuhuu... Kalau Suho udah punya pacar... Kita pasti kesepiaaann... Hiks hiks hiks..."

.

_Hihihi!_

* * *

_THE END!_


End file.
